


Day 7 - Welcome Home

by VioVayo



Series: Spitfire!verse [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RoyEd Week, look at that word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to say it, at least once, at least this first time.</p><p>theme: Firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 - Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are allergic to cheese.  
> No, seriously, this fic is dripping sugar all over my floor.

Two months.

It had been two months now since Edward had moved in with him. Two months since the day his former subordinate had suddenly shown up at his front door, demanding Roy offer him somewhere to stay until he found a place of his own.

A lot of things had changed over those two months, it was almost unbelievable.

Before then, Roy would never in a million years have thought that he would one morning sit in his kitchen with Edward right beside him, watching him drink his coffee while reading one of Roy’s books on political science and dropping a witty remark here and there because he, _of course_ , knew everything better than the author.

It was amazing how mornings like this had become so normal, how having _Ed_ with him had become so normal. Roy noticed it in all the little things. Things like how Roy would refer to Edward’s side of the bed as, well, _Edward’s_ side of the bed. Or how Edward had his own coffee mug, a plain white one with the words ‘ _world’s best boss’_ on the front. It had originally been Roy’s, his team had given it to him on his thirtieth birthday because they thought it was hilarious - and, in all honesty, it was pretty funny. Edward had just started using it one day, and now it was his.

It was as simple as that.

This whole thing with Edward, their _whole lives, really_ , were as simple as that.

At first Roy thought that he would never get used to the chaos that always seemed to follow Edward around. Edward lived like he did everything else, always leaving a mess behind for others, in this case Roy, to clean up, almost as if he wanted to prove that he was there even after he already left. They had their fair share of fights over the matter and Roy had almost thrown Edward back out in the past. Twice. But somehow he _had_ grown used to it. Roy couldn’t remember when exactly the chaos had stopped bothering him, but it had, and, as shocking as the idea felt to him sometimes, it was just another part of his life now.

Yes, a part of his life. What a perfect way to describe Edward Elric.

Roy had to smile to himself as he came to the realisation that the house wasn’t just his anymore, that it hadn’t been just his for a very long time now, and that Edward was no longer just a guest. He supposed he had always known, deep down somewhere, that it would come to this, but knowing something and actually realising it for the first time were two completely different things. Roy hadn’t even felt the change happening, but somehow it still had.

And now that it had, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hello? Mustang? You still in there?”

“Yes, I’m quite alright,” Roy replied, unable to suppress a chuckle at the worried look Ed threw at him. It was the kind of look he always had when he wasn’t sure whether a situation was serious or not.

“You sure? What were you spacing out over?” Edward looked curious now.

“Oh nothing,” Roy said. He felt his smile widen. Edward probably thought he looked like an idiot, but he couldn’t stop himself. Ed was _here_ now, in _their kitchen_ , in _their life_ , and he wasn’t going to leave. Because it was _his_ , too.

And it really was nothing new – even though he had never noticed before, things had been like this for a while now - but Roy still had to say it. He _wanted_ to say it, at least once, at least this first time. He _had_ to make it official.

“Welcome home, Edward.”

Judging by the wide grin suddenly spreading on Edward’s face, he understood what Roy was trying to say perfectly.

 

 

 

 ......

 

 

 

“This doesn’t mean you can leave your dirty socks around the house, though.”

“Yeah yeah, love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave me a comment if you find the time. I'd really love some feedback on this one.


End file.
